warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mates
Mate is the Clan word for a partnership between a tom and a she-cat who love each other and plan to spend their life together. Taking a Mate :Two cats are usually considered mates after spending some time together, and after some kind of confession of love, or asking them if they would like to be mates. Usually when cats are apprentices or warriors, they will show some sort of affection toward a certain cat. Clan cats usually take a mate from the same Clan, although there are examples of pairings from different ClansRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy. Similarly, loners, rogues and kittypets generally take other loners, rogues and kittypets as mates. However, sometimes cats from different Clans will mate secretly despite it being against the warrior code. Examples are Bluestar and Oakheart, Silverstream and Graystripe, and Leafpool and Crowfeather. It is not unusual for a cat to have more than one mate, especially toms. After a while, if they stop showing affection, or if their mate dies, they will usually take on a new mate. An example is Graystripe and Silverstream. For example, Brightheart and Cloudtail are mates but if a cat decides to take a mate from a different mate, remember they can't have two mates at the same time if they are already with a mate. Breaking Up : In the Warriors universe, breaking up is fairly rare, but can happen. Some examples of mates who broke up: *Daisy and Spiderleg *Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw *Leafpool and Crowfeather *Goldenflower and Tigerstar *Sasha and Tigerstar Revealed in Escape From the Forest, page 9 Reasons : Mates break up mainly for the following reasons: *They decide they are not suited for each other anymore *A cat does not love their mate anymore (Daisy and Spiderleg) *Ending a relationship of forbidden love by mutual agreement, recognizing that loyalty to their Clan is more important than their love (Leafpool and Crowfeather ) *Disagreements, mistrust (Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw in Starlight ) *Disappointment in their mate's actions or behavior (Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw in Sunrise ) *One of the cats leave the Clan (Goldenflower and Tigerstar ) *One of the cats dies (Graystripe takes Millie as a mate after the death of Silverstream ) : In some cases, mates will get back together some time after breaking up, for example, when Squirrelflight mistrusted Brambleclaw, but then was okay with him later. Restrictions *Taking a cat from another Clan (or a non-Clan cat) as mate is implicitly forbidden by the first rule of The Warrior Code , as such pairings are considered a sign of disloyalty . Kits born from such relations are named half-Clan, and usually not trusted. *Medicine cats, either male or female, are not allowed to take mates , in order to not be distracted from their mission and work, though this rule is often broken. (ie. Crowfeather and Leafpool, Yellowfang and Raggedstar.) *Apprentices do not take matesStrongly suggested in Bluestar's Prophecy', page 320 because they are young, though they do show affection. *Also because of age, elders do not usually have mates. List of Mates ThunderClan *Adderfang and SwiftbreezeRevealed in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, page 30 *Berrynose and PoppyfrostRevealed in the allegiaces of The Fourth Apprentice *Birchfall and WhitewingRevealed in Sunrise, pages 44-45 *Brackenfur and SorreltailRevealed in Sunset, page 27 *Brambleclaw and SquirrelflightRevealed in Sunset, pages 37-38 and 61-62 *Cloudtail and BrightheartRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 *Dustpelt and FerncloudRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 *Firestar and SandstormRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 *Fuzzypelt and RobinwingRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Graystripe and MillieRevealed in Warrior's Return, page 87 *Halftail and One-eyeRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 410 *Morningstar and SongbirdRevealed in Battles of the Clans, page 141 *Patchpelt and WillowpeltRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Pinestar and LeopardfootRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 216 *Redtail and BrindlefaceRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Smallear and SpeckletailRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 *Stormtail and MoonflowerRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 24 *Spiderleg and DaisyRevealed in the allegiances of Outcast *Tawnyspots and WillowpeltRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Thistleclaw and SnowfurRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 320 *Tigerstar and GoldenflowerRevealed in Rising Storm, page 19-20 *Whitestorm and WillowpeltRevealed in Forest of Secrets, page 278 *Windflight and PoppydawnRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 WindClan *Crowfeather and Nightcloud Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk *Wind and GorsestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 37 RiverClan *Willowbreeze and CrookedstarRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page ShadowClan *Mudclaw and LizardstripeRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 69 *Raggedstar and Yellowfang *Rowanclaw and TawnypeltRevealed in Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar, page 3 SkyClan *Cloudstar and BirdflightRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 6 *Patchfoot and ClovertailRevealed in the allegiances of SkyClan's Destiny *Rainfur and PetalnoseRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 372 *Waspwhisker and FallowfernRevealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 15 *Billystorm and LeafstarHeavily implied in SkyClan's Destiny, page 462 Half-Clan *Crowpaw and Feathertail *Crowfeather and Leafpool *Graystripe and SilverstreamRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 *Oakheart and BluestarRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 3 *Reedfeather and FallowtailRevealed in Battles of the Clans, page 54 *Ryewhisker and CloudberryRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 11 Clanless Cats *Husker and MossRevealed in Warrior's Refuge, page 34 *Jake and QuinceRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Smoky and DaisyRevealed in Sunset, page 193 *Smoky and FlossRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 152 *Tigerstar and SashaRevealed in Dawn, page 229 *Willie and MintyRevealed in Shattered Peace, page 23 Tribe / Ancient Lake Cats *Chasing Clouds and Rising MoonRevealed in Long Shadows, page 220 *Falling Rain and Falcon SwoopRevealed in Long Shadows, page 218 *Jagged Lightning and Owl FeatherRevealed in Long Shadows, page 215 *Stone Song and Broken ShadowRevealed in Long Shadows, page 187 *Stormfur and BrookRevealed in The Sight, page 22-23 Other Cats *Braveheart and ShiningheartRevealed in Brightspirit's Mercy, page 6 References and Citations Category:Clan Life